Usotsuki no Heya, ARC-1 - O C H I T A
Whoooo! Finally! I have no decent ideas for this fanfic, but it's about time I started it...So enjoy! (By the way - it's supposed ''to be pretty confusing. I'll randomly throw in new characters without telling you anything about them, miss out dialogue, skip scenes...etc.) '''Please vote in the comments to see if we should do a Visual Novel / Picture Drama or not!!' WARNING: Disturbing scenes, language, violence, mentions of rape NOTE: If there is dialogue, pieces of text or phrases in bold - it means that they are in English. 'O C H I T A' "Kanon, wake up, Kanon" Ankoku Kanon's bright, violet eyes cracked open slowly, showing no emotion nor reaction to being suddenly woken. His shoulder-length black hair was neat as ever, but his much-too-long bangs were hanging down and casting dark shadows over his pale face. Quickly glancing out of the window, Kanon learned that it was barely three o' clock in the morning... No matter. If he had been woken so early, it must be important. "What is the matter, My Lord?" he asked softly, his silky voice cracking the silence in the room. "L-Lady Ochita...she's back" Sakuramoto Hiroki's voice what uncharacteristically nervous as he informed his servant, and friend, of the return of his younger sister. "What?" Kanon said "That is not possible...she's dead, I ''saw ''her ''die" "'Madame Rouge said that she had rescued Lady Ochita...she told me to come and find you, and to bring you to Lady Ochita's bedroom'" "'...Fine, let's go. I must see this with my own eyes before I can believe it'" "'Yes'" Hiroki and Kanon left Kanon's small bedroom, and began to trek to the top floor of the Ochita Manor. Was it true? Was Ochita Misaki really alive? Kanon walked slightly faster than normal, near depserate to see if his darling sister truly had returned. Hiroki noticed this, smiling softly to himself. Looks like this DOLL had a heart after all... "'Ah, Ankoku-kun~ Sakuramoto-kun~ You're here to see Misaki-chan, no~?" Viona smiled, her annoying French accent floating through the air "'''Of course" Kanon replied, irritated "Why else would we be all the way on the top floor?" "Hmm...I don't know - maybe cleaning up like a servant should be?" she spat, her sweet tone not faltering "You bloody--'" Kanon began, before being pulled back by Hiroki. He shook his head, and firmly pulled Kanon away to Misaki's room. "'Picking a fight with Madame Violette is not the smartest choice, Kanon" he told the shorter boy, his tone resembling that of an angry mother. Kanon smirked, his eyes glinting. "Whatever. Let's just go see Misaki" Kanon replied, shrugging. He sped up his pace again, mounting another crimson-carpeted double staircase. "H-hey!" Hiroki called out, having to practically run to keep up. By the time he was beside Kanon again, they were stood outside Ochita Misaki's bedroom door. The door was painted magnolia, with golden trimmings and decorations painted neatly. The golden plaque next to the door labelled the room with black, traditional script text: 'Sige Bearn' ' ''Ochita Bernkastella Misaki' Hiroki knocked softly on the door. "Come in, Hiroki, Kanon" Madame Rouge's voice called from inside. Hiroki slowly opened the pale-coloured door, and stepped inside, followed almost instantly by Kanon. Their eyes fell upon Misaki's bed, and widened in shock. Misaki was lay on the bed, her ridiculously long hair sprawled across the soft bed over the silk, sakura duvet that was covering the pale Sleeping Beauty. Her heterochromatic eyes were closed, the thin scar across her left eye uncovered. She was wearing a pale pink silk nightdress, the spaghetti straps hanging off her small shoulders. Her mouth was open very slightly, her diamond tongue piercing glinting in the moonlight from the open window. "Lady Ochita..." Hiroki gasped, the soft breeze toying gently with his wavy, dark-brown hair "...H-how is this possible?" "I met a very kind Reaper in Aloesso" Madame Rouge smiled, gently swiping Misaki's long bangs off of her face. "The Red Queen lives again~" she smirked, revealing her sharp, vampire-like teeth. Her reddish-brown eyes glinted in the moonlight, focusing intently on Misaki. 'To Be Continued...' Yay! A rubbish prologue to kick off this trainwreck! It'll get scarier in the future, don't worry! Also - don't forget to vote on if we should do a Picture Drama or not!! It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 18:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC)